


Valentine's Day Prompts 2016

by miss_moonstone



Category: Avengers, daredevil - Fandom
Genre: F/F, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, closed prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:59:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6033844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_moonstone/pseuds/miss_moonstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Valentine's Day prompts. Requests for this are closed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day Prompts 2016

**Author's Note:**

> The Prompts:
> 
> 1\. Roses
> 
> 2\. Surprise date (you thought I forgot but you were wrong! Surprise!)
> 
> 3\. Whoops I actually forgot.
> 
> 4\. Love Letter(s)
> 
> 5\. Chocolates or candy hearts (Bonus points if they contain something the other half of your OTP is allergic to (think Tony Stark and the strawberries for Pepper))
> 
> 6\. You’re the most annoying person I know but I think I’m in love with you anyway oh help
> 
> 7\. Sharing a plate/box of chocolates/popcorn/drink
> 
> 8\. Ridiculously over-the top proposal
> 
> 9\. Fancy dinner (I… don’t think I’m dressed for this fancy restaurant…)
> 
> 10\. First Kiss
> 
> 11\. First Meeting
> 
> 12\. Double date
> 
> 13\. Blind date
> 
> 14\. Wingman (bonus points if this turns into a threesome)
> 
> 15\. Serenade (oh boy, you REALLY can’t sing, but… that was kinda cute anyway)
> 
> 16\. Cuddling gets handsy
> 
> 17\. Flirting up a storm
> 
> 18\. Movie night with a friend turns unexpectedly romantic
> 
> 19\. I’m SO LATE oh GOD I’m sorry
> 
> 20\. This is the wrong restaurant I just realised but holy shit this guy/girl is so much hotter than my actual date…
> 
> 21\. Homemade date ‘cos we’re broke
> 
> 22\. Secret admirer/secret crush
> 
> 23\. Date Gone Wrong - rained out picnic, bank robbery, a mugging…
> 
> 24\. Did your date seriously stand you up on Valentine’s Day fuck that noise will you be MY Valentine?
> 
> 25\. I know it’s a horribly commercial holiday invented to make money for Hallmark and chocolate manufacturers, but… please be my Valentine anyway?

**Requested by a-nerdy-kat on Tumblr. #13, Blind date.**

 

“Nat, I _really_ don’t think this is a good idea.”

He should’ve figured something was up when she practically forced him out of the air ducts, wrestled him into a silk button down and -- no joke -- leather pants, and dragged him to a nice Italian restaurant downtown. Apparently, he had a date. A blind date. Literally.

“Re-lax,” Natasha said quietly. “He’s one of Claire’s friends. You’ll like him.”

Clint sighed. “Nat, you’re my friend, but forgive me if I don’t entirely trust your judgement, especially after last time.”

“So the guy was a HYDRA agent in disguise. I said I was sorry about that. This time, I personally vetted him. He’s clean.”

Clint was still skeptical, but he didn’t have time to mention it as Claire and her friend entered the restaurant. “Wow. _Really_ hope you’re right.”

Nat knew him too well. The guy was just his type: lean, dark, and handsome. Clint had a hard time believing that this guy was a lawyer. Even from across the restaurant, he could tell that Matt Murdock didn’t just sit behind a desk all day.

~~~~~~~~~~

  
“He’s very good looking, Matt. Play your cards right and you might get to feel for yourself later on.”

Matt knew he completely failed at concealing his smile. He could easily hear Natasha and her friend talking from across the room. Honestly, he was relieved the guy was skeptical. A little skepticism -- especially in the kind of world they lived in -- wasn’t just healthy, but smart.

But that wasn’t why he was smiling. The man with Natasha was _nervous_. Breathing a little heavier than the average human’s normal, heart beating faster.

Matt hadn’t realized he was moving until Claire gently pulled him to a stop in front of Natasha.

“Matt, this is my accident prone, boneheaded, comedian of a partner, Clint. Clint, this is Matt, a blind man who kicks ass better than you in hand to hand combat, but shares your penchant for frequenting Dumpsters.”

Clint spluttered for a few moments before saying: “I’d like to test that claim sometime.”

Matt couldn’t help himself. “The hand to hand combat or the Dumpster diving?”

Clint smirked. “Both.”

 


End file.
